Lost, within a sea of lonliness
by VampireGirlXo
Summary: A story before Victoria is killed, with a twist. Different turn around than the book. What happens when Edwards true love changes forever? Read to find out! EdXBe mix


_DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY MY SPACIFIC PLOT TO THIS STORY. ENJOY!_

_AUTHORS NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE EDWARDS KILLS OFF VICTORIA IN THE SERIES, AND ITS MY OWN TWIST ON THINGS. ITS DIFFERENT FROM THE BOOK AND THE FIRST TIME I'VE TRIED WRITTING A STORY ABOUT BELLA LIKE THIS, SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I DO PLEASE!? _

_ONTO THE CHAPTER!!_

* * *

_She ran as fast as possible through the dense trees, trying as hard as she could to stay on her feet, not tripping over the dense root system below her feet. She ran hard and fast, her heart pounding in her ears and her throught dry. _

_As she saw a clearing in the trees that lead onto the boundary of the treaty line, she tripped over a root, falling to the ground. She gasped as she caught herself, a sharp pain going up her arm from her wrist. She looked up whimpering to see Jacob and the other quilletes watching anxiously in wolf form, waiting for her to cross the boundary so they could protect her, Jacob whinning lightly in a protest for her to get up._

_She took a deep breath before pushing herself up and starting for the invisible line again, limping slowly. The wolves all growled in earnest, impatiently waiting for her to cross the border. Suddenly, Sam howled from the trees around her and the others growled fiercly. Behind her she heard a vicious giggle and her eyes shot wide as she froze. Jacob started to inch his way forward, toward the boundary, stopped only when the woman tsked him before speaking. _

_"Now, now. We wouldn't want you to have to break your little pact with the Cullens now would we?"_

_Jacob snarled viciously in response and Bella's breathing caught in her throught. She shook visibly and gained another giggle from the red head. _

_"Now don't tell me that Edwards favorite human is actually afraid of vampires"_

_Victoria walked up behind her and gently ran her fingers through Bellas hair, bringing it up to her nose and sniffing lightly. Bella let out a small squeek and Jacob took another step, growling and snarling menacingly. Victoria grinned before looking to the wolves, running her fingers along the side of Bellas neck lightly, positioning herself so she was directly behind Bella._

_"You boys don't want to make this look like a wolves doing now do you? Have the local authorities out looking for a giant beast that killed the chiefs daughter. Your entire pack would by hunted like the dogs you are, and for what? Trying to protect a little human?" _

_The wolves all growled angrily and glared at Victoria with bared teeth. _

_"That's what I thought" _

_Before anything could be done, Victoria sank her teeth deep into Bellas neck._

Bella sat straight up screaming and covered in a cold sweat. From somewhere behind her, cool hands laid on her shoulders, causing her to jump from the bed screaming more loudly. Edward was in front of her in a heartbeat trying to calm her, his eyes and fangs the only things visible in the pitch dark. Bella screamed for help and threw herself toward the direction she thought the door was in, only to be caught around the waist by cool arms and have a hand laid gently over her mouth.

The lights clicked on and Bella closed her eyes to the harsh light, screaming into Edwards palm.

"Shh, Bella it's all right now"

"What happened?" Carlisle demanded

"She had a dream about something, and when I reached for her she screamed again. I had to catch her before she ran through the window" he said gestering toward the wall made of glass. Carlisle knitted his brow before looking to Jasper who simply nodded before focusing on Bella. In a matter of moments, her screaming stopped, her breathing slowed, and her body relaxed in Edwards arms. Her knees gave way and Edwards carried her gently to the bed, sitting her on the edge, and looking to her worriedly.

She took a few deep breaths before looking around and noticing that everyone was there. Her cheeks reddened and Emmett chuckled before saying, "Well, guess that means she's all right again"

Edward looked to Jasper who reluctantly nodded and left the room, followed by the rest of the Cullens. Once everyone had left and the door was closed, he looked to Bella with worried eyes and spoke softly.

"Bella, love, what happened?"

"The border… I was so close, I was almost there…. I only had a few more steps…. Jacob and the others were waiting…. But I tripped…"

She stopped as tears came to her eyes and Edward sat next to her, pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and wiping the sweat from the back of her neck. He started to slowly rock her back and forth trying to sooth her as he spoke softly.

"Bella, everything is ok. It was only a dream, you're ok"

"But it felt so real Edward. I was so scared" she sobbed

"Why don't you try explaining everything to me?"

Bella took a few deep breaths trying to regain control over herself before hugging Edward tightly and speaking gently, trying to keep calm and remember that it was only a dream.

"You weren't here…I don't know where you were, but Victoria came back. She found me and I ran. I don't know how I got anywhere but I did, and I didn't know where I was going I was just running. After a little while I think I lost her or something because I couldn't hear her anymore, but I just kept running. I wound up coming to a clearing in the trees and I could see the part of the road that the treaty boundary between you and the quillets, and Jacob and everyone else were all waiting there in wolf form for me to cross the line so they could protect me.

"I tripped over a root a few feet away from the line and did something to my wrist and scrapped up my palm. When I stood back up is when Victoria caught up with me again and started sniffing my hair and running her nails along my neck, and she lectured Jacob for starting to inch over the boundary line to get to her. Then before anyone could do anything else at all, she bit me and that's when I woke up."

Edward just sat there holding Bella, sitting completely still, like a statute. Bella's breathing started to quicken again when Edward didn't respond and she pulled away enough to see his face, which had become a mix of anger and pain. She knitted her eyebrows and tears formed in her eyes as she rested her hands on either side of Edwards face and tried to speak to him, reviving him once again only through the fear in her voice.

He looked to her with pain in his eyes and spoke softly.

"Edward, please, say something don't just sit there like this"

"Bella, it's all ok. I won't ever let her hurt you, shell never get close enough to you to hurt you"

"I know that, but like you said it as just a dream right?"

"Right" he said unconvinced "Just a dream"

Bella snuggled close to Edwards chest, sniffling as the last of her tears fell and Edward softly rubbed her back.

* * *

Edward made his way slowly down the stairs to be greeted by the rest of the family.

"Is she alright, Edward?"

"Yes, Esme, she'll be fine it was just a bad dream"

"About what?" Emmett asked

"She had a nightmare about Victoria coming back for her. We weren't…I wasn't there and she ran for the treaty border and the mutts, but Victoria caught her first"

"That would explain all those emotions" Jasper murmured

"What emotions? All I got was the screaming and the explanation afterward. She didn't say much else"

"There was a large mix. She felt scared, abandoned, helpless, and somewhat hopeful when she finally realized who she was actually around"

Edwards just stood there for a second frozen when Alice walked up to him and rubbed his shoulder gently. He looked over to her with worried eyes and knitted brows.

"Edward, it's like you said. It was just a dream. I'll be able to see if something's going to happen, and you know that I'd tell you"

"Thanks Alice"

Alice simply nodded before walking over and standing next to Jasper. Esme and Carlisle exchanged a glance before looking back to Edward who was already halfway out the door.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Esme asked softly

"Out. I'll be back later"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!!

WHAT DID YOU THINK? I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LAME, BUT IT WILL GET BETTER AS IT GOES ALONG I PROMISE. PLEASE REVIEW, FIVE REVIEWS TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

THANKS ALL


End file.
